The invention is based on an ignition distributor as defined hereinafter. An ignition distributor is already known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 29 30 134, in which coupling of the distributor shaft to the drive device is effected via a claw coupling. The coupling parts are typically made of steel. This means that the coupling parts must be surrounded with motor oil to prevent dry running and reduce wear and the attendant change in the ignition timing. German Offenlegungsschrift No. 26 36 651 also discloses an ignition distributor in which the coupling parts embodied on the drive device and the distributor shaft are connected by means of a slaving device that couples these parts together. This slaving device is typically of elastic material. Because of its resilience, the angle of twist occurring in the slaving device in response to a rotational strain impairs the constancy of the ignition timing. Because the claw coupling is in three parts, the length of the coupling is relatively large in proportion to the rest of the ignition distributor, and the engineering expense is increased substantially when compared with the conventional version initially referred to above.